<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oral Service by TheEvangelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696506">Oral Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion'>TheEvangelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Daddy Dom Lena Luthor, Dom Lena Luthor, Erections, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Horny Kara Danvers, Horny Lena Luthor, Inappropriate Erections, Large Cock, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Kara Danvers, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Omega Kara Danvers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Protective Lena Luthor, Rutting, Sub Kara Danvers, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Useless Lesbians, Virgin Kara Danvers, gentle alpha, gentle lena luthor, lesbian smut, lesbian story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alpha!Lena pops a knot in the office and Omega!Kara *loves* servicing her girlfriend and sucking her cock like a good girl.</p><p>*OR*</p><p>Lena inconveniently comes into rut while she’s at the office. There was a time when that would mean taking the afternoon off but with Kara around she finds it so much easier to multi-task. [ABO/Shameless Smut/Office Sex/Gentle Alpha Lena] ONE SHOT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oral Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="sc-1sp3zau-0 eZXWbx sc-1di2uql-0 cMsraS"><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Prompt: Alpha!Lena pops a knot in the office and Omega!Kara *loves* servicing her girlfriend and sucking her cock like a good girl.</strong>
        </em>
      </p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>*OR*</strong>
        </em>
      </p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Lena inconveniently comes into rut while she’s at the office. There was a time when that would mean taking the afternoon off but with Kara around she finds it so much easier to multi-task. [ABO/Shameless Smut/Office Sex/Gentle Alpha Lena]</strong>
        </em>
      </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the dull ache finally became a sharp twinge between her legs, Lena instantly remembered what she had forgotten this morning. The trip to the ladies room was more of an uncomfortable shuffle than a striding walk, and when she sifted through her purse for the cycle-blocker pill that refused to miraculously appear, the sudden stiffness tenting her pencil skirt confirmed it was already too late even if she did find one.</p><p>“Oh no,” Jess perfectly understands as she entered the bathroom, her eyes instantly glancing down to the obvious problem and then darting away. “I take it you want me to reschedule your two o’clock?”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Lena twists her hips in the mirror, then hunches over a little more to try and hide the evidence. “Do you think if I changed my skirt and wore suit pants—”</p><p>“You would still have a very visible boner, yes,” Jess confirms. “It sucks but it happens to everyone. I’ll email you over the urgent stuff to look at when you get home. If anybody asks, I’ll tell them you had an emergency,” the assistant says, sympathetically.</p><p>“No, no.” Lena waves it off and straightens her spine, positioning her purse in such a way to hide her erection for the dash back to her quarters. “I’ll be in my office for the rest of this afternoon. I only know how to work when I’m here, if I’m at home I’ll just want to—” Lena stops, deciding it’s better left unsaid. “Though, it’s probably for the best if you clear my meetings for the rest of the afternoon.”</p><p>“Of course.” Jess nods. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”</p><p>Lena pauses for a moment, then she turns to her assistant with a polite and fixed expression.</p><p>“Don’t walk into my office without knocking, please.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jess says, understanding perfectly. “I’ll send Miss Danvers in right away when she gets here.”</p><p>***</p><p>In Kara’s mind, or at least from where she kneels at her girlfriend’s feet like an adoring little pet, Lena looks like some sort of goddess to be worshipped.</p><p>Lena sits at her desk with her green eyes firmly trained on the computer screen, sighing in relief once in a while, finally able to get some important work complete now the throbbing erection between her legs isn’t painful in the absence of Kara’s obedient mouth.</p><p>“Thank you, baby,” Lena murmurs gently, her crimson nails slipping through her girlfriend’s hair and adjusting the lapping tongue a little higher up on her shaft where she needs the attention. “You’re too good for this world.”</p><p>Her pencil skirt is hiked up but not removed completely, legs parted, one of her heels digging and pressing into Kara’s pushed up bottom-cheek so her propped knee has something to leverage against. Kara just nuzzles into a neatly trimmed triangle of dark pubic hair, kissing between Lena’s thighs, then just beneath her swollen red erection, her lips pecking and pressing all over the clean taste and smell of her thick shaft.</p><p>From the waist up, Lena is the picture of professionalism. From her pristine, jet black ponytail to her unwrinkled chiffon blouse, lipstick perfected, her rosy pink cheeks barely reddening — not a single hair is out of place.</p><p>But underneath the desk, her cock bounces free against her pelvis, precum constantly dripping from her stiff eight inches. It’s barely allowed to bead over her head before Kara softly laps it away with the flat of her tongue, pecking and kissing her way down her girlfriend’s cock and then back up again for more.</p><p>Kara slips her hands along Lena’s thighs, massaging the tension out of them, rewarded once in a while with fingers slipping and cradling the back of her neck. It’s comfort more than sexual pleasure, both of them soothed by the presence of the other, both of them content in their own little worlds.</p><p>“Good girl,” Lena purls and gasps slightly when a fluttering tongue swipes her gland, but her eyes never move from the computer screen. “I just need to finish this email and then we can take a break—”</p><p>“No, no.” Kara exhales, nuzzling and kissing the crease of her girlfriend’s thigh. “I don’t need a break. I don’t want a break. I love sucking your cock.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Lena laughs slightly, her eyes finally peering down at the greedy girl between her legs. “Are your knees not getting numb yet on that cold, hard floor?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara whispers, her voice a throaty murmur. “But I like it, Miss Luthor, it turns me on<em>.</em>”</p><p>“Well then, I can keep you pre-occupied in that case.” Lena gathers her girlfriend’s hair up with one hand, absentmindedly, tip-tapping the keyboard with the other. “There’s a good girl, take it all the way.” She guides Kara’s open, huffing mouth all the way down on to her shaft. “Such a good, good girl. Thank you, sweetheart,” she sighs happily.</p><p>To Kara, this is Heaven.</p><p>She sucks her girlfriend blissfully, tongue lapping, her plump lips gliding as far down on her girlfriend’s penis as she can force them. Kara feels Lena’s girthy cock push and prod into the back of her throat, but there’s no urge to gag or splutter. Kara wants it deeper, wants it pressed further and further, wants to feel her windpipe clench and tighten against the stiffness she so desperately wants buried in other holes.</p><p>But it makes her feel far more precious when Lena fucks her mouth like this, her manicured nails entwining Kara’s hair, guiding her lips down all the way to her pubic bone with gentle little moans of encouragement.</p><p>For now, Kara just wants to exist like this, mindless, submissive, content, entirely destressed, nuzzling and sucking on her Alpha’s hard cock.</p><p>“Baby,” Lena giggles and huffs, pulling her hips back from Kara’s mouth. “If you suck me like that you know I’m going to lose my mind.” Her eyes lock firmly.</p><p>“Sorry Miss Luthor,” Kara follows Lena’s shaky hips with her mouth, kissing and mumbling into the tip of her girlfriend’s erection. “Can I just make you cum really quickly? Just a quick little one, then I’ll go back to kissing and being gentle until you’re ready for another?”</p><p>Lena tip-taps the keyboard wordlessly for a moment. Then, Kara hears the distinct whooshing sound of an email firing away. Kara grins giddily, her eyes peering up at the tensing jaw that’s barely resisting a smirk too. Lena looks down at her with the most tender, heart-eyed expression, sighing and giving in.</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me.” Lena bites her bottom lip, then sighs.</p><p>From her knees, Kara watches her girlfriend rise up out of her office chair. The tight pencil skirt is unzipped and stepped out of completely, allowing her thick eight-inch cock to bounce free against her hips. Lena sits herself back down and opens her thighs wide, naked from the waist below and yet perfectly business-formal above the surface of the desk in the event anyone should accidentally walk in.</p><p>Lena sinks backwards into the executive chair, come-hithering for Kara to be a good girl and tend to the swollen dripping gland she can’t stop herself rubbing for comfort with her free hand.</p><p>“Lena you wouldn’t try and hold my head down if I needed to come up for air, right?” Kara quickly double checks with blue eyes peering upwards, cheek pressing against her Alpha’s thigh.</p><p>“Baby,” Lena gets a concerned look in her emerald eyes. “Why would I ever do that to you?”</p><p>“Just, my friends from work.” Kara brushes it off as though it’s nothing. “They were talking about annoying things Alphas do sometimes. You’re the only Alpha I’ve been with so I don’t… I didn’t know if that was a normal thing. You know, to not let an Omega come up for air until she makes you—”</p><p>“Kara, stop rambling,” Lena says in her calm way, her loving smile never faltering for a moment. “I would never, ever touch you in a way you didn’t like. I would never, ever try to force you to continue a sex act that you wanted to stop. I feel far too protective over you to even find even the fantasy arousing.”</p><p>“Okay Daddy,” Kara lets the little nickname fall out of her mouth as easily as a sigh. “Can I make you cum now, please?”</p><p>“I’m all yours, sweetheart.” Lena tucks her dark blonde hair behind her ear.</p><p>Kara felt she had no reference framework for the kind of aggressive, animalistic sex her friends talked about with their partners. Lena was so put together, so in-control, so immaculate and gentle, even when hormones were savaging her nervous system from the inside out. When Lena came into rut, she did so only with a small grumble and a tightly-furrowed brow. She was already one of the wealthiest, most powerful women in the world — Kara imagined it was all the self-control she had honed and inhibited that allowed her to be so thoughtful and gentle. Or, maybe it was just her own nature.</p><p>Kara had no complaints about it.</p><p>The first time Kara had accidentally let herself into Lena’s apartment while she was rutting, she became instantly terrified that the Alpha might try to force her to do something that she didn’t want to do. That was how vintage romance novels and love stories had informed her notions of the world. That the Alpha—powerful, panting, wild in the throws of lust—would conquer their small, submissive lover as roughly as necessary, never asking for permission, never asking if things felt okay.</p><p>“Kara it’s alright, sweetheart, you’re perfectly safe.” Lena had softly reassured through the locked bathroom door that Kara had hidden behind — a wobble of amusement bouncing through her serious veneer. “Can you throw my sweatpants out into the hall? I’ll take a walk around the block so you can get your things together and let yourself out. I love you very, very much and I would never hurt—” Kara unlocked the bathroom door with a decisive click.</p><p>“You’re not.” Kara paused, feeling stupid. “You’re not driven mad by the throws of lust?”</p><p>Lena glanced awkwardly. “Should I be?” she asked, offset.</p><p>“Sorry, I got a little scared, I’m still new at all of this.” She nodded at her girlfriend’s groin. “I thought Alphas went crazy? That’s what all of the books said.”</p><p>“Which scientific books are those?” Lena asked.</p><p>“No, no, not science books.” Kara shook her head. “You know, like romance books?”</p><p>“Oh!” Lena’s eyes went wide and bright, as though she wanted to laugh but her girlfriend had never had sex before and to laugh would be an incredibly rude thing to do. “Well, I’m. I’m feeling a little sore and sensitive, you know, <em>down there</em>.” Lena gestured around her hips and erection. “Very sore and very sensitive, actually. But I’m pleased to report that I’m not a werewolf if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kara pushed forward and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, satisfied by this. “Does that mean we can still watch Ducktales and eat Chinese food?”</p><p>“Yeah baby, of course. It just means you have to be more careful when you throw your feet up in my lap, and maybe it might be a good idea for you to sleep in the guest bed if you want to stay over tonight?”</p><p>“The guest bed?”</p><p>“It hurts, alot.” Lena chuckled uncomfortably, peering down her belly to a leaking erection. “The only time it doesn’t hurt is if I’m... well, <em>you know</em>.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“If I’m playing with myself,” Lena explained. “But that isn’t to say I <em>have</em> to do that — it just hurt a little if I don’t.”</p><p>“Can’t I play with it?” Kara asked in that innocent way that made her blue eyes grow big and puppy-like. “Not sex, or at least not yet, but I want to play with it and make you feel better if you’ll let me?”</p><p>“Okay,” Lena’s smile brightened. “But only if you feel ready, there’s no rush.”</p><p>Now, Kara sucks on her girlfriend’s cock from underneath her desk and finds herself astounded by the progress three months made. Orally servicing Lena was one of her favourite things in the world, the way she tasted, the noises she made, the feeling of crimson nails growing tight in her hair, then the first spurt of her big hard cock gushing and pumping into her throat.</p><p>But Lena was never too rough, much less wild in the throws of passion. The Alpha was simply insatiable, only comforted by Kara’s touch, which made Kara feel good at sex in a way she had never got to feel before. To Lena, there was nobody else in the world she wanted to be touched and soothed by. To Kara, Lena was the woman that she was becoming more and more certain she wanted to lose her virginity to.</p><p>“Daddy,” Kara’s lips came undone from her girlfriend’s straining cock. “Will you hold my hair out of the way?” She slackens her neck forward so Lena can scoop it all up. “Thank you,” she mumbles into the bottom of her clenching belly.</p><p>“No baby,” Lena husks. “<em>Thank you.</em>”</p><p>A moment later and she feels as though she’s hanging the stars in Lena’s entire galaxy, her mouth capturing her girlfriend’s dripping head and diving deep towards her hips. She only has to suck her a little bit, Kara learned that after months of discovery, the thing that got her Alpha off the most was feeling a nose nuzzling into her pubic hair, lips locked around the base, throat clenching hard around her entire shaft. In three months, Lena had never lasted long enough for Kara to run out of air.</p><p>“Baby fuck—” Lena hisses and curls forward, rocking her hips softly, on the brink of cumming and yet still careful not to hurt her girlfriend’s throat. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna—”</p><p>Kara shoves her hand into Lena’s sternum and forces her back against the chair, fingers rubbing her belly and chest while her mouth did things that made the sun hide behind the clouds in embarrassment. There was nothing to swallow, Lena was buried too deep in her throat, but she felt Lena spurt and pulse, her entire body shaking and whimpering as she came undone.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Lena cries out, clutching the arms of her chair while the perfect little creature bobs up and down on her slick cock. “Oh fuck.” Lena’s eyes grow wide, her palms quickly grasping Kara’s cheeks to guide her mouth off. “No baby, no, not unless you want me to lock-up your jaw,” she giggles at the struggler trying to suck her knot.</p><p>“But I like it,” Kara whispers, gently squeezing the fat knot swelling the base of her girlfriend’s cock.</p><p>“I know, I know you do, but I like you very much alive and breathing,” Lena croons, craning over herself to kiss Kara’s temple and cheek. “You want to come and get on all fours on the desk so I can lick you clean, princess?” Lena gently takes Kara’s chin, her emerald eyes acute and firm.</p><p>“If you hung my thighs upside-down over your shoulders again I could keep sucking your cock,” Kara pushes forward and straddles her girlfriend’s lap, giggling and slipping hands over the roof of her shoulders. “I liked it when we did that. You were very strong, it was very, very hot,” she murmurs into Lena’s neck.</p><p>“That was very hot, wasn’t it?” Lena agrees, husking and pecking Kara’s collarbone. “Will you do the thing I like afterwards?”</p><p>“There’s lots of things you like, Daddy.” Kara pecks her lips. “Be specific.”</p><p>“You know,” Lena blushes. “<em>The thing.”</em></p><p>“The thing where I rub my wet lips on your cock?” Kara whispers low and sultry, grinning when the tame little Alpha growls into her neck like a woman undone. “Does it not make you want to push inside?”</p><p>“Of course it does,” Lena says, kissing and burying into the crook of her neck. “But we agreed, we’re not doing that until you feel ready.”</p><p>“And if I felt ready?” Kara pulls away slightly, peering into her girlfriend’s heart-eyed, adoring stare. “If I wanted to have sex, we could do that?”</p><p>“If you felt ready of course we could.” Lena nods almost indifferently, as though it were entirely Kara’s choice to make. “But, it’s your body and your rules—what are you doing?” Lena blinks when her girlfriend reaches backwards towards the conference phone.</p><p>“Jess?” Kara clicks for reception. “Can you clear Lena’s schedule please? She’s not feeling too good, we’re going to go home a little early.”</p><p>“Already done,” Jess confirms.</p><p>“I mean tomorrow’s scheduling too,” Kara adds quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, I figured,” Jess says, instantly. “It’s already done. She’s free until Monday afternoon.”</p><p>“Tuesday morning,” Kara negotiates almost under her breath. “Let’s play it safe, I’ll give her back Tuesday morning latest — I mean when she’s feeling better, of course.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jess taps her keyboard in the background, firing emails and pushing back meetings. “Just make sure you fill up the gas before you bring her back…”</p><p>Lena grins when blue eyes find her again, narrowed and decided on what she wants their long weekend to look like.</p><p>“Thanks Jess,” Kara chirps, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>
        <a href="http://theevangelion.tumblr.com">Find more of the shameless smut and nice exclusive things HERE!</a>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>